Teen Titans: Fangs Fury
by MojoRunning
Summary: When Kitty dies in an accident, Fang blames the Titans, Starfire in particular. Meanwhile, Spider-Man attempts to join the Titans.
1. A Titanic Mistake

Teen Titans: Fang's Fury By Neo-Link Tails  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I wrote the fic. Teen Titans are owned by DC and Cartoon Network. Marvel Age Spider-Man is owned by Marvel along with characters from Amazing Spider-Man. Please notice that the Spider-Man cameos are based on the original characters but some of them do not follow their character's storyline.  
  
Notice: This fic is written in prose format and is spellchecked on word, and is submitted in notepad. The characters are in-character, and if you notice anything inaccurate about the characters, places, etc. or have any suggestions, please tell me via e-mail.  
  
Parental Notice: This fic is rated PG for violence and crude humor. The rating may change to PG-13 if violence, tensity, etc. increases. Please notice that this fic is completely free of drugs, nudity, language, etc.  
  
TT FF TT FF TT FF TT FF TT FFTT FF TT FF  
  
CHAPTER 1 : A TITANIC MISTAKE  
  
It had all happened so fast, beginning at the Titans Tower. Robin's tracker had blinked, and they all immediately sprung into action at the mere cry of the Boy Wonder's "Let's go, Titans!" The pursuit had started on the way to Manhattan across it's bridge, speeding via T-Car. There were no traffic hassles, as the cars in line with them had known to immediately move aside as the blur of a vehicle shifted between the others. They were all eager, they were all persistent - Fang and Kitty had finally broke out. They were smart enough to know that putting up with one hassle of a duo was no cakewalk. Already speeding down highways and onto a more structure-occupied local road, Cyborg had been concentrating intensely on the location of the local jail.  
  
But this was no surprise - there was the broken wall, the fallen rubble, a clear and significant sign that a jailed criminal had escaped by explosion or some supernatural gift. And, there were the villains. Fang, the human hybrid with an overgrown spider for a head, and Kitty, his normal girlfriend waiting behind him. Robin was the first to leap out of the ride, and pointing a finger of accusation at the escapee, yelled "Not so fast, Fang!" "Foolish Robin! There's no stopping me now - you've gone too far!" He immediately fired a string of hastening, shimmering webbing straight towards the crusader who dodged sideways in an agile and quick ducking lean.  
  
In the background, he could hear the bratty Kitty yell "Give him a sting for me!" As if on cue, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire had charged forth aiming for their arachnid nemesis, Beast Boy a tiger, and the girls pulsating with shining and dimmed energy. Fang simply reacted offensively by making three of his spider legs attack the Titans simultaneously, knocking them back, down or away as they cried out in pain. Meanwhile, a glaring Cyborg charged up his arm-accessed proton cannon, which he fired directly - Fang had dodged this by using the extra limbs to haul himself upward.  
  
Little did he know that by doing so the blast was headed straight for Kitty. The powerless teen shrieked and leapt away, barely missing the vaporizing energy and the falling rubble. However, a couple of bricks had pounded viciously on her leg, making her wince and her chances to flee again slim for the while. Her lover and the Titans continued the fight, Robin leaping up one of Fang's extra legs and pummeling the head. Fang snarled, and knocked the boy wonder aside once more. Before Robin could tackle the ground, however, his foe had entangled him in a series of webs, being threaded up by two extra legs, spinning and encasing him.  
  
"There's no way out! Now, suffer!" Fang had yelled while raising an aimed-to-stab limb menacingly. Before he could strike, a burst of green plasma had seared the thread apart, allowing the bound Robin to fall to the ground, who uttered a muffled cry upon slamming against concrete. The spider human had looked to the source of the projectile, an enraged and glowing-green-eyed Starfire. "Nobody messes with me or my friends!!!" Having said that, she fired a second and utterly large pulse for Fang, who this time used the spider legs to duck. But this only led to misfortune - The plasma hit a wall, and the ground and wall trembled wildly upon contact.  
  
Raven had attempted to hurl a dumpster at Fang, who countered by pushing it back, slamming atop the dark one. Kitty screamed at the same time the crumbling of newfound rubble could be heard - at a last second when Fang and the other Titans had looked to see the cause of fear, it had all crushed her. Nothing was heard. There was utter silence for a minute, and all of the Titans but Robin had slowly backed off, each of the teens bestricken with awe. Fang lowered his head, hands clenched into fists and rattling in front of him... "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" He spat enraged as he turned and lashed at them all, pure hatred now perceived in the crimson of his eyes. Upon that he lashed webbing and limbs at them all, only to horribly miss as the Titans fled for backup police had already arrived.  
  
Fang had took them all out in a heartbeat - the rage was too great. Upon the last falling officer, the T-Car rode off. Fang had miserable clambered down back to his human legs, head bowed, caught in a drift of new thoughts. Kitty... She's dead... And it's all their fault!...I'm going to kill them all... Especially Starfire... 


	2. Failure

Teen Titans: Fang's Fury By Neo-Link Tails  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I wrote the fic. Teen Titans are owned by DC and Cartoon Network. Marvel Age Spider-Man is owned by Marvel along with characters from Amazing Spider-Man. Please notice that the Spider-Man cameos are based on the original characters but some of them do not follow their character's storyline.  
  
Notice: This fic is written in prose format and is spellchecked on word, and is submitted in notepad. The characters are in-character, and if you notice anything inaccurate about the characters, places, etc. or have any suggestions, please tell me via e-mail.  
  
Parental Notice: This fic is rated PG for violence and crude humor. The rating may change to PG-13 if violence, tensity, etc. increases. Please notice that this fic is completely free of drugs, nudity, language, etc.  
  
TT FF TT FF TT FF TT FF TT FF TT FF TT FF  
  
CHAPTER 2: FAILURE  
  
"C'mon, Reed! I know I can do it!" Mr. Fantastic laughed. "Sorry, Spidey, but if we added you in we'd have to be the Fantastic Five - which means Betty would have to sew up more costumes! Besides, we don't know you well enough - " "Well, why do you think they call me the FRIENDLY neighborhood Spider-Man?" "Well, you are a hero, and you certainly are friendly, but when we became the Fantastic Four, we all knew each other, and it happened to all of us at the same time. It made us feel like family, and still to this day." Spider-Man lowered his head in disappointment - he was eager to join a band of crimefighters, for he believed it would be much easier that way, and more fun. Thing then walked in and said "Besides, I might accidentally squash you like a bug!" "Great joke," Spidey muttered under his breath.  
  
He sat like The Thinker on the edge of the Fantastic Four building, a place with a huge 4 atop the roof as a symbol. Spider-Man was in no mood for anymore turning down - for there was so much going on in his life... As Peter Parker, a 16-year-old bookworm struggling with bullies, the comfort of only two friends, a boss that hates him, and a deceased Uncle leaving his widow to pay the bills without a job, this only heavies the burden. He decided to continue what sometimes helped him clear his mind, relax his soul - to web swing. But, once again, he was caught in his thoughts, the rhythm of his body motion making it all sensual. "I can't believe they turned me down... Maybe if I do something to prove myself... To show them how good I am... They'll reconsider me..."  
  
Just in time, too - an earsplitting alarm sounded, coming directly from the bank - there was a robbery. Little did Spidey know that the criminals who had jumped in the car that moment were Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx, the three main Hive adversaries of the Titans. "Stay where you are!" he yelled while pursuing them by webslinging. Gizmo simply looked behind him, and his eyes nearly bulged. "HUH?!? Who's that weirdo?" Jinx gave Spidey a small glimpse, then looked back to Gizmo and said "I dunno, but he's catching up! Distract him, you idiot!" One hand on the wheel, Gizmo started tossing what looked like mines behind him and the car, leaving fiery infernos bursting onto the streets and walls for Spidey to dodge while swinging simultaneously.  
  
The roars of the flames and explosions were accompanied by roads crumbling, cars screeching and people screaming. But Spidey was still intent on catching those robbers. Mildly irritated himself, Gizmo cast behind him a large, spherical flying object, which shed into what seemed like twenty dragonfly-shaped robots. They hummed around Spider-Man at an incredibly hastened pace, bewildering him as he delivered missing blows towards the blurs. He eventually tried to web them all, and they spun even faster as if to project a visual oval around the hero. Loose webbing started to cascade from the chaotic circle as Gizmo turned and stuck out his tongue rudely at his target. A lob of webbing sealed his mouth shut.  
  
The robots finally fled, and Spidey was left encased in a huge tangle of webbing, coating him entirely like a mummy and hanging off a single thread on a lamp post. He groaned in both exhaustion and humiliation - they had gotten away. The strand snapped, and Spidey fell to the concrete. "I'm a failure... I failed the Fantastic Four... I failed Uncle Ben..." He then used a free hand that almost couldn't move due to the web to knock himself lightly in the head. "I'm not a hero... I'm not a winner..." He sat there, caught in a web of deceit, a web of sentimental conflict and denial. He wanted to stay there for the rest of his life, the sun beaming down on him as punishment, but then a fiery figure ripped the webs open and pried him out. It was the Human Torch, youngest of the Fantastic Four and a good friend of Spidey's.  
  
"What're you doin'? You can't cook yourself there all day!" he joked. "I... I failed a robbery... Those crooks got away..." Johnny simply patted his friend on the back. "Don't worry about it - everyone loses once in a while. Besides, I don't think you'd last a day with us. It's really killer not hanging out with anyone your age... With my exception..." But Spidey sighed, still hopeless. "Where am I supposed to go, then? I thought it would be easier - and funner - to bust crimes with friends..." Johnny stood there in hesitation for a minute, stroking his chin with a free hand at his hip. "Actually, I know the perfect place for you! Have you ever heard of the Teen Titans?" Spidey looked up. "Teen Titans? Who are they?" "They're all about your age and my age, and they have loads of fun together! You can find them just off the bridge on your way to Rhode Island. I bet they've give such a cool guy like you some slack." Spidey saluted to his ally, and noted "Thanks, Torch! I'll have to come up with something to repay ya!" He called before swinging off to his new destination. 


	3. Look at me!

Teen Titans: Fang's Fury By Neo-Link Tails  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I wrote the fic. Teen Titans are owned by DC and Cartoon Network. Marvel Age Spider-Man is owned by Marvel along with characters from Amazing Spider-Man. Please notice that the Spider-Man cameos are based on the original characters but some of them do not follow their character's storyline.  
  
Notice: This fic is written in prose format and is spellchecked on word, and is submitted in notepad. The characters are in-character, and if you notice anything inaccurate about the characters, places, etc. or have any suggestions, please tell me via e-mail.  
  
Parental Notice: This fic is rated PG for violence and crude humor. The rating may change to PG-13 if violence, tensity, etc. increases. Please notice that this fic is completely free of drugs, nudity, language, etc.  
  
TT FF TT FF TT FF TT FF TT FF TT FF TT FF  
  
CHAPTER 3: "LOOK AT ME!"  
  
The Titans sat in their tower, all of them in the room where they usually play video games. It was a silent, saddening moment - each of them had felt the same feeling about Kitty, that the accident was tragic, that there was nothing they did about it, that even though she was a villain, she was also a life like everyone else out there who deserved the mercy and privilege to live unless they have done something unforgivable. "... Fang is liable to act very aggressive... After what has happened..." They all bowed their heads. Starfire then said "Perhaps we owe him an apology?" At that instant Cyborg and Beast Boy snapped out of their trance, and they said simultaneously "ARE YOU CRAZY?!?" "That wacko's bound to kill us! Ever since yesterday, he's been tougher than we ever faced him, and the news said he took out every single cop in his path!"  
  
Robin took a stand. "Titans, what we need is a revolution. I want to see us spending the next week at our full rate in the Training Room. This next mission will probably be the most lethal we've ever faced." The strict tone in his voice sounded utterly convincing, showing the true potential of Robin's leadership. "I don't know what to expect, but I do know this - there will be no mercy, there will be now turning back, and there will be no safety. We're all at the end of the line, for death awaits us in the face of Fang." All of his allies were silent. Then Beast Boy said "So, that means no video games?" "... Why not?" Robin and Beast Boy immediately sped towards the Game Station, and a shocked and annoyed Cyborg said "Hey! I'm supposed to go first!"  
  
Raven just walked off with the same, empty expression, and Star went to her room, pondering the pain of Fang and memories of Kitty. Meanwhile, Spider-Man had finally arrived at the Tower, swinging by the windows and noticing Robin and Beast Boy. Though their eyes were glued to the screen, he was sure he could catch their attention quickly. He decided to start by climbing on the window nearest them, watching to see if he had attention. But this was to no prevail - thumbs tapped wildly, and the faces of the competing game-o-holics were grinning in careless glee.  
  
"I'm gonna get a soda! Beast Boy called out while pausing the game. It took literally only two seconds before he had to get back to the screen, playing and gulping. Spider-Man, annoyed, started to pound on the window, but this was interrupted by Robin's yell - "My speeder is SO much faster than yours!" Finding this situation rather tedious, Spidey decided to yell - but once again, it had no affect on the concentration of the Titans, for Beast Boy had let out a huge belch. It was official - their obsession with gaming was far too great. Spidey sighed, and in webbing spelled out HEY . But little did he know that backwards on the window (Titan's view) it said Y3H.  
  
But still, nothing happened. Infuriated, Spidey threw out his hands, accidentally falling off. He screamed during two backflips, until he finally shot a strand of webbing, smacking onto a window and propelling Spidey headfirst into it, leaving a dense crack. Which caught Cyborg's attention. Wide-eyed, the only thing the human-bot could say then was "Whoa!" Twitching and mumbling, Spidey said "At least I finally got your attention..." 


	4. Skipping Initiation

Teen Titans: Fang's Fury By Neo-Link Tails  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I wrote the fic. Teen Titans are owned by DC and Cartoon Network. Marvel Age Spider-Man is owned by Marvel along with characters from Amazing Spider-Man. Please notice that the Spider-Man cameos are based on the original characters but some of them do not follow their character's storyline.  
  
Notice: This fic is written in prose format and is spellchecked on word, and is submitted in notepad. The characters are in-character, and if you notice anything inaccurate about the characters, places, etc. or have any suggestions, please tell me via e-mail.  
  
Parental Notice: This fic is rated PG for violence and crude humor. The rating may change to PG-13 if violence, tensity, etc. increases. Please notice that this fic is completely free of drugs, nudity, language, etc.  
  
TT FF TT FF TT FF TT FF TT FF TT FF TT FF  
  
CHAPTER 4: SKIPPING INITIATION  
  
It was 40 minutes later that Cyborg was sure his visitor wasn't a criminal or member of the Hive. He led him towards the Game Station where the other Titans were conversing. "Guys, this is Spider-Man. He's here to join us." Robin raised an eyebrow. "Spider-Man, huh?" He then closed in, scanning Spidey up and down, as if a doctor performing an examination. He then stood upright in front of Spidey and said "So tell me, Spider-Man, have you ever had a superhero experience before?" His guest nodded in replay - "Yes. Yes I have." "What inspired you to become a hero?" "... A very important person once told me 'With great power comes great responsibility.' I didn't take him seriously at first, and I paid for it." Robin nodded, stroking his chin with a hesitant expression. "OK... What are your powers?" At that, Spider-Man had leapt high and turning, smacking onto the ceiling and firing a web strand to the ground, leaping to where the substance had planted itself. Robin smiled, and the Titans behind him clapped.  
  
"OK, Spider-Man... So far you sound pretty convincing - especially since Cyborg thought it was OK to let you in. That is very rare... Now we have one more step..." Robin tried to hide his snickering then, and all the Titans were doing so as well. Spidey looked around confusedly, hoping there wasn't a trap (but his Spider Sense didn't go off), bewildered with their behavior. "What? What's in store for me, huh?" At that, all the Titans yelled out at the same time, "INITIATION!" 20 minutes later, the giggling Titans were standing before a Spider-Man with a girly wig and a small pink dress. He seemed annoyed. "OK, this is really starting to bother me..." In a flicker of fingers and an amazing four seconds, all their mouths were webbed shut. "Perhaps we should skip the initiation," Beast Boy suggested in a muffled and regretful voice.  
  
Soon later, Robin had introduced Spidey to the Training Area with open arms, their fellow teammates following. "OK, Spider-Man! You are now officially a titan." In his head, Spider-Man had a running thought of glee and near disbelief on a spree - he knew that this was the time to fight with friends, the time to share comfort in times of need, that he would finally ally. "This area is especially important right now because of a recent happening - but we'll get back to that later. For now, we'll have to show you the rest of the Tower..." The next was the GameStation, which Spider-Man had witnessed being occupied by Beast Boy and Robin earlier. Cyborg then elbowed the newcomer, noting "Hey, Spidey? Why don't you give it a try?" suggestively. Robin then added "Yeah - after all of this recruiting process I'm sure you'd love to blow off some steam!" Spidey shrugged and said "Well, I'm not a big gamer, but hey, why not?"  
  
Beast Boy and Spider-Man were playing away at the racer game he and Robin had invaded earlier. Spider-Man was a little overwhelmed and embarrassed at Beast Boy's eagerness of virtual victory, for he himself appeared as a moderate player and it was only his first try. Beast Boy (due to arrogance and desperation) had ended up winning, and in reply to this he had jumped up, hands in the air and going "YES!!! I OWN!!!" Spider-Man, still in the same mood, scratched his head and said "Eh, yeah... You won..." Cyborg was across the room ordering pizza. After a tasteful dinner and interesting conversations, Spider-Man was shown his room. Upon five minutes of deciding to relax, trying to catch rest, by hanging upside down on a web, Robin entered and flicked on the light - "You don't mind to chat, do you?"  
  
"Fine with me," the web slinger said while tumbling back to right-side up. "So, what's up?" Robin sat on the bed with him, and said "... You're a very interesting person... I just hope you feel welcomed to the Titans, it being your first day here and all... We're in a lot of turmoil right now, and I hope that it doesn't come out so rough on a newcomer like you - you could get hurt badly or something." Under his breath, Spidey sighed, but he gently and reassuringly replied "Don't worry about it - I've faced guys who fly around on skateboards and throw explosive pumpkins. It's a crazy life, I have - I'm used to it." "... Good... We have a very powerful enemy out there right now - he has powers quite matching to yours..." Spidey rested a hand on his new buddy's shoulder. "That's OK - we can handle it. I'll try my best to help you guys out. And by the way, thanks for coming in to welcome me." Robin looked to him with a comforted smile, and said "Thanks."  
  
Peter had somehow recognized that face - "You had an idol, didn't you? Miss him?" Robin looked down again, to the floor sadly. "Yes... He was a great guy. Really smart, really brave, never gave up." The boy wonder sighed. "It was really sad letting go... He said that one day I'd make a great leader. As he was to me... And, well, that's how you, I, and all the others wound up." "Don't worry about it - we're all here for you. I am, they are. Be strong, and don't give up - be like him. You're a cool leader, Robin." Robin was just about to leave, but he looked back and said "Yours truly, Spidey..." he then closed it and walked off to his room. Spider-Man returned to hanging upside down, slowly easing himself into a calm, quiet sleep... 


End file.
